Mon univers est le tien
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Ce que l'on voit n'est pas forcément la réalité pour tous, chacun à son propre regard sur les circonstances. Alors qu'est-ce qui différencie la réalité de l'imaginaire ?
1. Chapter 1

**I Punition.**

Aujourd'hui, Regina s'était mise sur son trente et un, elle portait une longue robe blanche ainsi que les chaussures assorties, elle s'était attachée ses longs cheveux bruns avec un nœud rouge sang. Elle s'était habillée pour cette grande occasion, normalement, la brune n'était pas adepte de cet accoutrement trop féminin, elle était plutôt vêtements confortablement, c'est-à-dire pantalon large, chemisier, c'était plus confortable pour monter à cheval ou même se déplacer librement. De plus, ses parents n'appréciaient pas ses goûts vestimentaires, elle se faisait souvent punir pour ce côté garçon manqué.

La protagoniste qui était assise à une table, avec un fort ravitaillement de desserts des plus appétissants à regarder par leur couleur se rapprochant celle de l'arc en ciel, la brune se mit à prendre tranquillement une tasse de thé, elle observa avec joie non dissimulée son invitée. Elle se mit à rayonner avec un sourire qu'elle donnait seulement à celle qui lui faisait face.

« Alors Emma ma chère, tu veux quelque chose ? J'ai fait préparer tout ce que j'aimais manger et même plus, je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais. » La nommée donna comme réponse un bruyant engloutissement de salive, une blonde aux yeux verts qui était habillée d'un pantalon en toile gris ainsi que chemisier crème, se mit à s'humidifier involontairement ses lèvres. Tout ceci était plus qu'appétissant, elle en avait les odeurs qui lui titillaient les narines ainsi que l'estomac.

« Je prendrais tout ce que tu me conseilles Gina. N'importe quoi, je te fais entièrement confiance. Tu le sais. » La dite se mit à prendre une pose pensive alors que son invitée trépignait d'envie, elle voulait se jeter sur le buffet qui l'appelait à être dévoré. Toutefois, la blonde fit tout son possible pour se montrer un tant soit peu civilisé, elle n'était pas un animal à se ruer sur la nourriture…bien que l'envie fût bien là. Elle dut se retenir sur la chaise avec ses deux mains.

« Humm…je ne sais pas trop…tiens…je crois que c'est un macaron… on dirait qu'on croque dans une feuille croustillante et sucrée, c'est à la cerise, c'est très bon et j'ai aussi pour toi du thé avec de la cannelle dedans. » Les yeux émeraude d'Emma se mirent à luire de bonheur.

« Tu as fait tout cela pour moi ? Tu sais que j'aime les cerises et la cannelle. »

« Bien entendu ! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! La seule que je n'ai jamais eu ! On a dit qu'on allait prendre le thé ensemble ! » S'exclama Regina qui se leva de sa place, elle servit les mets à la blonde qui commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle aida sa comparse à se servir.

« Gina, tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue. Je t'adore, depuis que je te connais, je suis heureuse. » La brune se mit à sourire si fortement qu'elle en faire sortir ses pommettes, elle se fit engouffrer affectueusement dans une embrassade de sa meilleure amie.

« Mais tu as dit que tu avais plein d'autre de meilleure amie. » Regina fit la moue boudeuse, la blonde arrêta l'embrassade et se mit à paniquer.

« C'est vrai que j'en ai plein mais elle ne te ressemble pas. Tu es différente des autres pour moi ! Tu es gentille, intelligente…et tu es très belle… » Rougit Emma qui n'osa plus regarder dans les yeux son interlocutrice.

« Emma tu es aussi très belle. Tu as de si beaux yeux et tes cheveux sont soyeux et si brillants. Ils sont jaune comme le soleil. » La dite leva timidement la tête par les compliments, une paire de lèvre se posa doucement contre les siennes.

« P-PPPourquoi ?! » Bégaya la blonde qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure, ce geste l'avait surprise qu'elle avait titubée en arrière puis elle avait atterri les fesses en première sur le sol. Regina se mit à rire à cette réaction.

« Parce que j'ai entendu dire que si on aimait beaucoup quelqu'un, on faisait cela. » Emma se toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu m'aimes beaucoup ? » Regina reprit sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé et prit une pâtisserie.

« Je ne donne pas de bisou à n'importe qui, c'est mon premier. » La blonde se leva et s'épousseta ensuite elle se mit à côté de Regina et elle lui planta une bise sur sa joue puis elle se rua à sa chaise. Sa longue chevelure blonde couvrit en un rideau son visage totalement écarlate.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup Gina. Tu es aussi ma première. » Regina semblait exulter de joie, elle se mit à mordre l'intérieur de sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

« Regina ! Que se passe-t-il ici ! » La nommée se mit à sursauter de peur, elle fit tomber son éclair au chocolat sur sa robe. Elle se leva d'un bond pour faire face à cette menace qui venait apparaître.

« Mère… ? » Celle-ci observa l'intérieur de la chambre, elle ne se semblait pas du tout apprécier ce qu'il se produisait.

« Regina, que faisais-tu ! » Gronda Cora, elle dévisagea sa progéniture qui était mal à l'aise. Sa fille de neuf ans était incapable de mentir, elle avait peur d'elle.

« R-Rien du tout…je prenais simplement le thé…c'est tout. »

« Avec cette insupportable Emma ? » La brunette se mit à pâlir à l'évocation du nom.

« Non…je… »

« Regina ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de cette Emma ! » Hurla la matriarche alors que sa fille sa mit à reculer de peur lorsque le ton devient plus menaçant. Regina commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux et elle dut répondre à sa mère, celle-ci haïssait qu'on ne lui réponde pas sous peine de représailles, cette femme était impitoyable plus particulièrement avec sa chair et son sang.

« Que-que…que...Emma...elle...elle »

« Que cette Emma n'existe pas ! Elle n'a jamais existé ! Il n'y a personne ici ! Arrête de dire que cette Emma est là ! Elle est le fruit de ton imagination ! Que vont penser les gens de la cour s'ils te voient parler toute seule ! Que tu es complètement folle ! Tu ne pourras pas régner sur le royaume si tu continues ! Je t'ai dit à de nombreuses reprises d'arrêter avec cette histoire ! » Hurla folle furieuse Cora en assénant à la jeune fille une gifle que la fit aussitôt valser sur le sol.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe qu'on ne m'obéit pas ? » Menaça Cora alors que Regina s'était péniblement relevé, elle frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et implora à genou.

« Mère, non, je suis désolée, je ne recommencerai plus. Pitié. Je suis désolée. » Cria d'agonie la brune qui se fit tirer par les cheveux par sa marâtre de mère hors de sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

**II Obscurité.**

Emma resta sans réagir quand elle fut de nouveau spectatrice de la tyrannie de Cora Mills. Elle était tétanisée par la violence. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette sorcière se montrait aussi brutale envers sa propre progéniture. Ses punitions étaient toujours aussi cruelles et surtout douloureuse que ce soit physiquement ainsi que moralement. Ce n'était pas une personne mais un monstre. Il arrivait qu'elle mette sa fille une nuit entière dans les donjons du château ou que Regina ne puisse pas manger pendant une journée et même plus. Le pire c'était quand la petite brunette devait rester seule à l'extérieur du château, dans la forêt, elle avait été gravement malade le lendemain. Emma ne put résoudre de voir sa protégée être de nouveau être malmenée par cette vipère, elle se mit donc à poursuivre sa meilleure amie qui pleurait à chaude larme.

« Regina ! J'arrive ! » La nommé ne répondit pas car elle était étranglée par les hoquements et la peur ses sévisses qu'elle allait endurer. Elle secoua vigoureusement sa tête pour pas que son amie la suive, Regina ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état surtout Emma. Mais la concernée n'allait pas rester les bras croisés. Soudainement la porte de la chambre se ferma brutalement devant elle, elle essaya d'ouvrir mais ne parvient pas, ses doigts ne semblaient pas s'accrocher à la poignée, il glissait sur la matière. Elle se mit à hurler de frustration car elle n'avait pas la possibilité de toucher à proprement parler des objets avec ses mains, elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Si elle était plus puissante, elle aurait pu protéger Regina. Elle aurait détruit cette femme….

« Rumple ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ! On doit aider Regina ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! Arrête de te cacher sale lâche et va la sauver ! Maintenant ! » Aboya en agonie la blonde alors qu'un nuage de fumée noir l'entoura entièrement, ensuite elle disparut à l'intérieur.

* * *

Emma observa devant elle son imposant 'patron', elle était dans son bureau, une pièce totalement blanche comme son bureau et ses affaires. L'homme lui, était habillée entièrement de noir, cela contrastait grandement cette opposition. Elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à la lumière de la pièce, elle était toujours autant aveuglée. La protagoniste n'avait jamais eu des pensées aussi négatives depuis des siècles. Tuer, torturer, faire souffrir, ces pensées la hantèrent tout comme les souvenirs de son passé. Elle avait toujours fait son travail à la perfection. Être l'ami invisible, le confident, le soutien des enfants avait toujours été sa vie. Elle avait connu de nombreux petits être perdus et blessées. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler du nombre mais elle se rappelait de tous, de leur nom, de leur apparence. Aujourd'hui la plupart était devenu des adultes qui avaient oublié son existence, toutefois, ce ne fut pas réciproque.

C'était un travail très difficile pour ses nerfs. Son dernier protégé, Neal, il avait 12 ans, c'était un gentil petit garçon, son père était alcoolique, il ne s'occupait pas de lui. Et l'homme qui fumait aussi, avait mis par mégarde le feu à leur habitation, Neal avait été à l'intérieur et n'a pas pu réchapper vivant des flammes. Emma en avait eu le cœur brisé, elle n'avait pas pu le sauver. Si une autre tragédie se reproduisait comme par le passé, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle préférera s'exterminer définitivement, être immortelle était devenu un fardeau.

« Pourquoi vous faites cela ! » Hurla la blonde alors que ses poings se mit à trembler de colère. Si elle pouvait, elle tuerait de ses mains cette femme méprisable, comment pouvait-elle lever la main si son adorable fille ? Regina n'avait jamais fait rien de mal, elle était douce, souriante et généreuse. Elle ne voulait pas voir cette lueur de vie se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux noisette.

« Je ne fais rien du tout Emma. Tu le sais parfaitement. » Répondit calmement l'homme qui était en se masser les tempes. Il avait passé une rude journée, être gardien des êtres de l'espoir n'était pas un cadeau de rêve, le monde n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir. La nature humaine était complexe, les hommes pouvaient se montrer compatissant, généreux et débordant d'amour, toutefois d'autres n'étaient pas aussi exemplaire. Il y avait l'argent, la souffrance, la haine…

« Je sais que vous ne faites jamais rien, c'est le souci ! Vous m'avez demandé d'être là pour Regina ! Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider ! Je suis inutile ! Quel est l'intérêt d'être un être de l'espoir ! J'ai l'impression de ne voire que du désespoir où je vais, c'est en train de me tuer de l'intérieur ! » Malgré son apparence enfantine, Emma n'avait pas neuf ans, elle avait vécu de nombreuses années, elle en perdit le compte de son âge, le temps s'était arrêté depuis sa mort.

« Oui je t'ai demandé d'être là pour la petite Regina, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler dans tous ses malheurs. Tu sais parfaitement que nous pouvons intervenir dans la vie des humains même si on a fortement envie. »

« Ah quoi on sert alors ? Épauler Regina ? Et si sa mère lui fait du mal et si gravement qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en sortir ! Comme avec Neal ! » Rumple laissa échapper un douloureux soupir, il s'était attaché à ce petit bonhomme pourtant ils n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir. Certes ils avaient du pouvoir mais pas celui de faire changer les choses, c'était probablement la principale malédiction de leur devoir. Regarder sans pouvoir réagir.

« Neal, il n'avait pas eu de chance et ce n'est pas le seul dans ce cas. De nombreux enfants dans le monde souffre de maltraitance, de malnutrition, d'autres sont malades ou meurent sous les coups, il y a la guerre, la drogue, la prostitution et d'autres maux que nous ne pouvons pas changer de ce monde. Emma, tu sais que notre position est difficile, les humains ont des médecins, néanmoins, ils ne peuvent sauver tout le monde. »

« Mais ils essayent ! » Protesta la blonde.

« Nous sommes neutres Emma, ni des anges, ni des démons. On ne doit pas se laisser dominer par les émotions des humains. Ton travail c'est de soutenir Regina dans ces terribles épreuves, sans ta présence, elle serait détruite de l'intérieur. Malgré la maltraitance de sa mère- »

« De ce monstre ! » Rectifia la blonde.

« Cet humain perverti si tu préfères, nous avons aucuns droits de juger. Tu es là pour apaiser les maux de son cœur, de son esprit. Pourquoi crois-tu que Regina puisse toujours rire et sourire ? Car elle a quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie. Si tu n'étais pas là, elle aurait vécu l'enfer d'être seule. Tu es son espoir, tu es celle qui l'écoute, la tient compagnie quand elle a le plus besoin…tu es la lumière de sa prison come pour Neal. Il était heureux avec toi. » Emma se mit à gémir de douleur, elle tomba sur ses genoux alors qu'elle se mit à hurler. de souffrance. Rumple fut choqué de la voir dans cet état, il se dirigea aussitôt en sa direction alors que son interlocutrice était pliée en deux sur elle-même.

« Emma que se passe-t-il ? » La réponse se révéla rapidement dans le dos de son chemiser immaculé de noir, celle-ci perdait …du sang…non, les êtres de l'espoirs n'avaient pas de sang. Ils étaient morts, comme des fantômes ils erraient sans être présents parmi les vivants, ils n'avaient presque plus d'émotion, ils n'étaient plus humains. C'était pour cette raison que seul les enfants pouvaient voir ces êtres. Ils n'avaient plus perdu leur espoir et innocence contrairement aux adultes. Cependant, Emma était différente…le ténébreux l'avait remarqué depuis un moment. Elle était plus humaine que n'importe qui ici. Elle montrait de la joie, de la colère, de la souffrance. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur. Un être de l'espoir qui avait des émotions humaines, cela lui rappela quelqu'un...et son histoire c'était mal fini.

« Regina…Cora est en train de la fouetter…ahhh…ça fait...mal ! Regina….» Hurla la blonde tandis que des larmes couleur encre s'écoulaient sur ses joues blanchâtres puis elle tomba inerte sur le sol.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Un chapitre chaque week-end. Chapitre centré sur Emma. Prochain sur Regina._**

* * *

 **III : commencement.**

Rumple était assis au chevet d'Emma. Il l'avait spécialement installé dans un lit, les êtres de l'espoir n'avaient pas besoin de dormir comme les êtres humains, ils avaient besoins d'énergie et ils se la procuraient des émotions humaines que ce soient la joie ou la tristesse. Plus ils étaient proches de leur protégé, plus ils gagnaient de l'énergie et cela n'influaient en rien sur la vie de leur 'ami'. Ils utilisaient seulement l'excédent sans nuire l'autre.

Certains les nommées de parasite mais ce n'était rien de tel. Ils pouvaient vivre sans rien mais pour survivre sur la terre des mortels, ils devaient se nourrir de leur façon sans blesser quelqu'un. Rumple passa une serviette humide sur le front de la blonde. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux jours qu'elle était inconsciente ou plutôt en berne. Son corps ne réagissait plus, elle était comme en pause. Elle ne respirait plus, son corps était extrêmement rigide, elle égalait la pâleur des morts. Il savait ce qui tourmentait son agent, son passé. Et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'être avec Regina puisse à ce point la détruire de l'intérieur. Il sentit qu'Emma appelait intérieurement la brune. C'était rare qu'un être de l'espoir soit si connecté à un humain. Certes, il y avait de la compassion, une profonde amitié, cependant partager physiquement les souffrances, ressentir de la colère, de la tristesse, se comporter comme une personne, c'était un danger qu'il ne fallait pas mettre de côté. L'exemple de Peter Pan fit serrer des dents Rumple. Il était hors de question qu'Emma devienne comme ce monstre sans cœur. Il ferait tout pour empêcher cela, même s'il devait se résoudre à supprimer par lui-même le problème.

Le ténébreux se rappela lorsqu'il avait rencontré la première fois cette âme perdue qui était devenu comme sa fille.

* * *

 ** _Flash_** _- **back**._

 **1885\. New York.**

Le protagoniste se mit à errer dans les rues puantes de la grande ville américaine. Pollution visuelle et olfactive était devenue omniprésente. Il était à la recherche d'âme à corrompre. Les plus intéressants pour lui étaient ceux qui se croyaient supérieur et bon contrairement à leur confrère. Ceux qui donnait mais qui réalité était pourris à l'intérieur par les vices. Ils se nourrissaient de leur noirceur. On pouvait le nommer de **corrompeur**. Il avait le pouvoir de réaliser le souhait des mortels, en compensation, il prenait leur vie. Plus il devenait fou, plus il gagnait de pouvoir sur ses proies qui ne pouvait résister à l'appel du mal.

Sa dernière âme fut celle d'un banquier. De l'extérieur, il paraissait comme un bon saint Maritain. Il donnait aux plus pauvre, il avait œuvré à la construction d'hôpital. Toutefois ce généreux bienfaiteur cachait un vice sombre en lieu, il était un visiteur régulier de bordel. En soit ; ce n'était pas un problème à l'époque qu'était la prostitution, il était très violent avec les femmes. Parce qu'il avait de l'argent, il se croyait tout permis. Le corrompeur n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour faire tomber cet homme, l'alcool à flot, le sexe et la violence avaient fait un cocktail explosif. L'homme avait tué une femme lors de jeux. Et ce fut le déclic pour ce banquier, la soif du sang, de tuer. Rumple n'eut qu'à récolter les fruits des crimes mais surtout l'imprudence du tueur. Il allait être exécuté mais Rumple lui donna le choix de mettre lui-même fin à son histoire, le prix fut pire au final.

Voilà pourquoi Rumple n'aimait pas les êtres humains, ils étaient prévisibles, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, le pouvoir sur les autres, que ce soit par l'argent, le travail, les sentiments.

L'homme remarqua qu'on lui tira le bas de son pantalon. Intrigué, il baissa son regard et vit une jeune enfant de huit/neuf ans. Son regard vert luisait d'innocence. Son visage était couvert de saleté de la ville. L'enfant portait de vieilles guenilles trouées par le temps, elle était squelettique, elle devait certainement souffrir de malnutrition. Sa chevelure était comme de la paille, terne, sèche et sale. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui quémande de l'argent comme la plupart des pauvres. A la place, elle se mit à lui sourire, il était étonné de voir des dents bien alignées bien que jaunies.

« Monsieur, vous avez fait tombé ça. » La petite blonde montre une montre à gousset en or qui appartenait au corrompeur. De nouveau, il était hébété pat l'action de l'enfant. Normalement, personne ne lui aurait remis son bien, on aurait essayé de le vendre pour en avoir le plus de profit. De plus, les humains ne pouvaient vendre son bien, il avait un pouvoir de corruption, comme lui. Au final, il devenait fou car ils avaient peur de se faire déposséder de cette importante poignée de richesse.

« Merci. » L'homme allait rendre cette générosité inattendue avec des pièces d'or mais la fillette lui remit son bien et s'en alla en courant dans la foule compacte. Rumple se mit à sourire, ce fut une première pour lui, néanmoins pas désagréable. Il savait qu'un moment ou un autre il rencontrerait cette enfant.

Ce qui arriva mais dans des conditions différentes. Rumple était en mission d'âme pervertie, il trouva une intéressante, celle d'un directeur d'orphelinat : Lewis Farfeild. Comme les autres, d'un point de vue extérieur, il était irréprochable. Toutefois, ce n'était qu'une image, il était avide d'argent, il économisé sur tout et volé même l'orphelinat. Cet appât du gain se retournait sur les orphelins, ils vivaient dans des conditions insalubres, par de lit, pas de chauffage, de la nourriture avariée. Puis Rumple qui observait de loin les agissements de l'homme rencontra de nouveau la petite blonde à la cour extérieure de l'orphelinat, elle était en compagnie d'un garçon de son âge. Rumple s'approcha, de nouveau il fut intrigué par cette enfant.

« Neal, tiens, j'ai réussi à avoir ce morceau de pain en fouillant les poubelles de la boulangerie avec que d'autres arrivent, il est dur mais au moins on a quelque chose. »

« Emma prend en aussi, tu n'as rien mangé pendant plus d'une journée. » La nommée se mit à sourire et secoua la tête :

« Non, tu as plus besoin, je vais trouver autre chose. » Le ventre de la blonde se mit à gargouiller, elle se mit à rire.

« Ce n'est rien. Mange, je vais dehors pour voir s'il y a rien d'autre. » La petite fille donna le bout de pain et se mit à courir vers l'extérieur en faisant attention de ne pas se faire voir par personne.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Rumple avait suivi de près les agissements d'Emma, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrie par cette gamine. Elle n'avait aucune once de mal en elle, bien que sa condition de vie aurait la rendre en une adulte détestable mais amère. Cependant, il constata que cette orpheline avait pris d'affection un petit garçon du nom de Neal, il était plus chétif et fragile que sa comparse. Elle lui donnait toujours sa nourriture. Elle le protégeait continuellement, c'était comme si c'était son petit frère. Il appréciât grandement de voir l'interaction entre ses deux enfants, il n'y avait rien de mauvais. Cela l'apaisait de voir des personnes sans arrière-pensées. Mais quand il vit le directeur frapper Emma, il avait cette rage en lui qu'il crut impossible à avoir. Il devait regarder, seulement regarder.

Néanmoins, le corrupteur devait continuer sa mission, recueillir l'homme de ce directeur et le torturer à l'en rendre fou. Mais ses plans ne se déroula pas comme il le pensait, l'homme sur la sellette était en procès avec la ville pour maltraitance, bien sûr il nia tous les chefs d'accusation, il avait des proches qui ne croyaient pas aux accusations à son encontre.

« Ces types sont des parfaits idiots. Pour qui ils me prennent ? Un type comme eux ? Non, je suis beaucoup plus intelligent, ils veulent trouver des preuves ? Impossible, je me suis chargé de tout supprimer. Personne ne me mettra en prison, je gagne sur tout. » Déclama Lewis avec un immense sourire. Rumple était contre le mur, tapi dans l'ombre, il questionna :

« Tout supprimer ? »

« Oui ces maudits orphelins, ils ne pourront plus témoigner contre moi ainsi que les employés. On ne verra pas que les bâtiments sont insalubres si je les fais entièrement disparaître. »

« Disparaître ? »

« Oui, un petit incendie qui était accidentel, j'ai mis les poêles près des rideaux, je dois me préparer à être choqué des événements, de si nombreux morts. Comme c'est tragique. Tu vois les flammes, cela va te faire de nombreuses âmes à prendre, n'oublie pas ma participation. »

Rumple ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, quand il avait entendu les rires fous de cet homme, il le décapita d'un mouvement de main, il avait perdu une âme. Mais ce n'était pas le souci, il était en colère que cette ordure ait fait brûlé volontairement l'orphelinat. Le ténébreux se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui était embrassé par les flammes, il entendit des hurlements des passants qui demandaient à l'aide. Il devait rester à ne rien faire mais il entendu la voix d'Emma. Il ne put se résoudre à fermer les yeux. Avec la magie il entra sans encombre dans le bâtiment, il regarda les alentours le paysage désolé, de nombreux corps dans vie gisaient, certains étaient en train de brûler d'autre était asphyxiés par la fumée. Les fondations de l'orphelinat commencèrent à s'effondre comme un château de carte. Rumple se pressa de rechercher Emma, il la vit le bras devant son regard et tousser grassement en hurlant le nom de son petit frère de cœur. Rumple se mit devant elle, alors qu'elle leva son regard rougi par les pleurs et la fumée.

« Sauvez mon ami, pitié, je vous donnerai n'importe quoi ! »

« Ta vie ? » Proposa le brun.

« Oui ma vie, mon âme, tout sauvez Neal. » Le ténébreux soupira, il pouvait sentir les âmes s'échapper des petits corps, il ne restait que celui de la blonde. L'homme s'accroupit vers elle et passa sa main devant son visage. La fillette s'évanouit puis il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée Emma mais c'est le seul souhait que je ne peux rendre, donner la vie aux morts. Ton âme est mienne maintenant, je vais la mettre à bonne escient. Je ne peux te laisser vivre avec ses fardeaux. »

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back._**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV Briser la glace.**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Regina n'avait eu de nouvelle d'Emma, cela l'inquiétait énormément. Est-ce qu'il s'était produit quelque chose ? Emma était-elle souffrante ou avait-elle des soucis ? Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son amie, à part qu'elle était très gentille et c'était la seule personne en qui elle puisse faire confiance dans ce château. Elle se rappela de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

* * *

 **Flash-back.**

 _6 mois auparavant._

Emma avait apparu un jour dans le parc derrière l'étable, assise sur l'herbe fraiche, elle était en train de faire un collier avec des marguerites. Regina qui venait d'avoir une punition s'était réfugié dans ce lieu lointain pour voir son cheval afin d'avoir un peu de réconfort, puis elle l'avait vu. Elle crut que c'était une voleuse, cependant, elle n'avait alerté de sa présence. Elle s'était approché comme si elle avait rencontré pour la première fois un animal sauvage, la brune était sur la défensive et prête à fuir au moindre danger. La blonde semblait s'amuser, c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait été attirée à voir ce qu'elle faisait.

« Salut ! » Regina avait sursauté quand elle l'avait salué sans la prévenir, tellement surprise, elle était tombée sur le sol, salissait sa robe. Paniquée, elle tenta en vain d'effacer les traces de boues sur ses beaux habits, si sa mère remarquait qu'elle était partie à l'extérieur, elle l'enfermerait dans les donjons en tant que punition. Et comme par magie, les traces disparurent, elle ne comprit pas comment c'était possible puis elle réalisa que c'était cette inconnue qui l'avait aidé.

« Tu es qui ? C'est toi qui a lavé ma robe ? » Emma se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, elle se leva de sa place et s'approcha de Regina qui se reculait aussitôt à son approche. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des intentions de cette inconnue, était-ce une ennemie comme l'avait à mainte fois prévenu sa mère ?

« Je suis Emma. »

« Emma ? »

« Tu es Regina. » La nommée semblait perturbée que sa comparse connaisse son identité. Néanmoins, tout le monde savait qu'elle était la fille de Cora donc cela ne devait pas être surprenant.

 _« Comment »_

« Je le sais ? » Termina Emma alors que Regina commençait à avoir peur, elle ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix.

« Je suis ta meilleure amie. »

« Non. J'ai pas d'ami vaga…vagabond… » Protesta aussitôt la brune en croisant ses petit bras contre sa poitrine.

« Je sais, tiens un cadeau pour toi. » La blonde donna le collier de fleur à sa nouvelle amie qui repoussa avec violence cette main. Emma fut blessée par ce geste, on lui avait dit que sa nouvelle protégée était froide et distante, elle pouvait se montrer méchante. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Regina, on lui avait appris à se méfier des autres.

« Je veux pas de cadeaux ! Il est moche en plus ! »

« Tu veux une amie. »

« Nan. » Mentit obstinément la brune qui allait rebrousser chemin. Mais Emma se matérialisa devant elle, Regina fut stupéfaite.

« Co-Comment ? Tu as de-de la magie ? »

« Oui et non. Je ne suis pas magicienne mais j'ai de la magie. »

« Laisses-moi ou j'appelle les gardes et ils t'exécuteront ! » Ordonna la brunette avec défiance. Emma n'avait visiblement pas peur de la menace. Elle pouvait lire les aisément émotions de son interlocutrice, celle-ci avait peur mais elle était à la fois excitée. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, elle cherchait seulement à lui faire peur.

« Je m'appelle Emma, enchantée et tu es ma meilleure amie. Je t'adore déjà ! Tu es mignonne. Si tu as besoin de moi, dis-mon nom et je viens tout de suite. »

« N'importe quand ? »

« Oui. »

« Menteuse ! » Le collier de fleur qu'avait jeté Regina apparut en un instant sur le haut de sa tête.

« Tu es très belle probablement la plus belle des princesses que j'ai vues. » La brune se mit à rougir, embarrassée, elle prit le collier de marguerite et le balança en direction de cette ennuyante fille. De revers de la main, elle fit exploser les pétales des fleurs en mini feu d'artifice. Regina fut émerveillée, elle remarqua l'immense sourire de la blonde.

« Je dois m'en aller. Ne reviens plus. » La petite princesse allait s'en aller et elle entendit ces dernières paroles.

« Dis mon prénom Emma en soufflant une bougie et je viendrai te voir. Plus tard, tu pourras m'appeler directement. Demain ce serait là si tu veux. »

 **Fin du flash-back.**

* * *

La petite brunette observa tout autour d'elle, elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal au dos par les coups de fouette qu'elle avait reçu et qui peinait à cicatriser. Elle devait lire une pile de livre qui devait faire trois fois sa taille. Elle avait commencé sa lecture à l'aube et le soleil était déjà parti de l'horizon en laissant place à la pleine lune. La faible lueur de la bougie éclairait cette immense bibliothèque lugubre et poussiéreuse. Regina se mit à grelotter de froid, il n'y avait pas de chauffage à l'intérieur de cette pièce, elle n'avait pas de châle pour la couvrir ou même un manteau, sa mère lui disait que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit plus résistante, si elle tombait malade, personne ne s'en soucierait à l'avenir bien que ce fut toujours le cas jusqu'à présent.

Regina observa la flamme de la bougie qui allait prochainement s'éteindre, elle ferma les yeux et dit Emma. Elle souffla cette dernière étincelle de lumière puis fut engouffrée dans une totale noirceur. Le silence avalait ses échos désemparés. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle était effrayée d'être à ce point seule et dans le noir.

« Menteuse ! » Hoqueta Regina qui laissa échapper ses larmes.

Peut-être que sa meilleure amie avait eu marre d'elle et qu'elle l'avait abandonné ou est-ce que sa mère avait raison ? Emma n'avait jamais existé ? Pourtant elle l'avait à de nombreuses reprises appelées mais sans résultat. Devait-elle l'oublier ? Elle n'y arrivait pas, tout ce qu'elle voyait lui faisait penser à Emma. Le jaune du miel, la cannelle qu'elle adorait, le vert des bouteilles et émeraudes proche de la couleur de ses yeux. Regina ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que la blonde vienne la sauver de cette prison. Non, elle voulait seulement qu'elle soit là à ses côtés à la faire rire et sourire. Non, elle regrettait de l'avoir rencontré, être seule c'était un fardeau en soit mais on pouvait s'y habituer. Mais découvrir qu'on pouvait être heureuse avec la présence de quelqu'un d'autre puis d'un coup cela disparaissait sans raison, c'était pire que les punitions de Cora. Sa mère avait parfaitement raison sur un point, les autres, les sentiments c'était une terrible faiblesse qui menait à sa propre perte.

La brune avait mal à l'estomac, elle se tordit en deux avec ses petits bras, elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée, elle commençait à mourir de faim. Cependant, elle savait que les cuisines étaient fermées, si elle osait chercher de la nourriture sans permission, elle serait aussitôt punie. Elle sentit une bonne odeur, de la brioche ainsi que son met favori, du chocolat. La protagoniste leva son regard embrumé par les pleurs, elle crut mal voir, elle frotta ses paupières. La lumière était revenue et se tenait devant elle la personne qu'elle attendait le plus au monde.

« Emma ? C'est toi ? » La nommée se mit à rayonner de joie d'entendre la douce voix de sa meilleure amie.

« La seule pour ma Regina. Regarde, c'est pour toi. J'ai entendu ton estomac jusqu'au parc. » La brunette serra ses lèvres entre elles pour ne pas montrer leur tremblement, toutefois, la petite fille ne put contrôler les larmes qui s'écoulait le long de ses joues. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle ne devait jamais montrer ses émotions à quiconque, que ce fut une forme de faiblesse, qu'elle allait devenir la reine du monde enchanté, elle ne devait montrer qu'elle était comme les autres. Fragile, émotive, sensible sinon on allait la tuer. C'était ce qui s'était passé avec son oncle, il avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, il fut tué. Ce fut pour cette raison que son père devient roi du royaume.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt un reproche de la bouche de la princesse, Emma qui avait été malade durant ces derniers jours venait à peine de reprendre un semblant de force. Son supérieur Rumple avait tenté de l'empêcher de retrouver sa protégée car elle était toujours aussi faible mais la blonde n'écouta pas l'homme, elle était venue par elle-même en ces lieux. Elle ne voulait plus être séparée aussi longuement de son amie, le manque était plus douloureux que n'importe quels maux.

« Si tu ne veux plus que je vienne alors je le ferai. Je disparaîtrai, tu iras mieux sans mieux moi. » Les mots furent si pénibles à prononcer pour l'être de l'espoir, elle tenta de ne pas pleurer bien que son cœur soit brisé. Elle se tient même la poitrine car elle avait l'impression qu'on lui serrait son cœur à l'en étouffer.

« NON ! Restes Emma ! » Hurla en peine Regina, elle en voulait à son amie d'être partie sans l'avoir averti mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle voulait qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais. Maintenant qu'elle était en face d'elle, elle ne voulait plus revivre cette douleur d'être séparée d'elle.

« Je veux que tu restes mais ne m'abandonne plus ou dis-moi si tu pars sinon je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. » Le regard de Regina était terriblement sombre et rempli de colère, Emma eut peur en le voyant, elle ne l'avait vu que sous les traits de Cora. Cette maudite femme était en train de pervertir sa progéniture. L'être de l'espoir avait peur de ce qu'allait devenir sa meilleure amie si elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Une chose était certaine, elle ne voulait plus se séparer de la brunette, qu'importe les conséquences, elle les accepterait volontiers.

« Promis. » Emma présenta son petit doigt pour confirmer leur promesse, cependant Regina serra dans ses bras Emma qui lui rendit aussitôt son geste affectueux. Son odeur, sa présence, tout lui manquait. Pendant tout ce temps, un spectateur épiait dans les ténèbres, il chuchota :

« Très intéressant tout cela. »


End file.
